


I'm All Yours

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, OT3, We ALL need this, chansoohun is the ot3 we all need, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Do Kyungsoo has the biggest fans no one else knows about.





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a [big chansoohun mood ](https://twitter.com/x_yehet_pcy/status/881133960134250496)lately and then i couldnt resist [this prompt](https://twitter.com/xiusooer/status/881204161223589888) n of course i had to turn it into chansoohun and so. this drabble was born.

After the press conference, Kyungsoo sits in his dressing room, the buzz from it still running through his veins a little. His co-star and the other staff had left close to half an hour ago, so he sits alone, quiet, reflecting.

He's about to take his phone out and call home, but he hears a knock on the door behind him and he stops. Kyungsoo looks up, and through the mirror, he sees the same hooded figure who came up to him and gave him flowers, shocking not only him, but everyone in the venue.

The memory makes him smile too wide for his own good.

"You were so quick I didn't even get to thinking of calling security when I saw a man in a hood rushing towards me," Kyungsoo says, turning his chair around just in time for Sehun-- of course it would be him, he'd totally be the type to do that-- to close the door, pull the hood off of his head, walk closer until he's right in front of kyungsoo. "Why couldn't you have worn something less... suspicious?"

Sehun shrugs, lets himself be pulled closer by his belt loops so Kyungsoo can have him standing between his legs. He towers over him, and Kyungsoo forgets how big Sehun is sometimes.

"It's to hide my identity," Sehun explains, though he doesn't sound apologetic. There's nothing to apologize for, Kyungsoo supposes. It was a gesture that had him smiling all throughout the conference, had his exhaustion making itself scarce for once. The flowers sit where he's carefully placed them on a soft towel on his dresser. "You're _the_ rising actor Do Kyungsoo. We can't have people finding out you have a husband--"

" _Two_ husbands," Kyungsoo corrects, cuts off before any thoughts of _that_ sting. The smile that blooms on Sehun's face might be prettier than the flowers.

"That's right," Sehun whispers, affirms, putting his hands over the ones Kyungsoo has on his pants. He grips and pulls, Kyungsoo letting himself be lifted up into a proper standing position in Sehun's long arms. "I told him if I could find a way to give it to you in public, he'd buy the prettier, more expensive flowers. They were actually Chanyeol's idea." Of course it would be him, he'd totally be the type to do that.

Kyungsoo sighs-- in content, in happiness, in love.

Sehun leans down, puts his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder, hugs him tighter. "You've worked hard."

This means so much. Kyungsoo's been away from home too often for shoots, and now that the movie is close to premiering, it also means that he'll finally have time. Time to stay home again, go grocery shopping with them again, cook dinner for them again, watch movies with them again, sleep in bed together again.

"We're both so proud of you."

Kyungsoo thinks his eyes get a little wet from that.

Right when Kyungsoo leans back a little to give Sehun a kiss on his chin-- his favorite-- his phone buzzes in his pocket the same time Sehun's does. Sehun presses his cheek against Kyungsoo's temple in some sort of no-lips kiss before stepping back, taking his phone out and waiting for Kyungsoo to do the same.

It's their group chat. Chanyeol's just messaged them--

Chanyeol's caller id takes over his phone screen before he can check the message, and as Kyungsoo answers it, Sehun turns his own phone to face Kyungsoo, a selfie of him pouting and looking as gorgeous as ever bright on the screen.

Kyungsoo expects Chanyeol's voice to boom through the line, but instead when he puts in on loudspeaker like he always does, his voice is soft. "Kyungsoo-yah, Sehunnie." _Affectionate._

Sehun starts fixing Kyungsoo's things up-- which isn't much, just his backpack and the flowers, both which look small in Sehun's arms-- and he's still able to open the door for Kyungsoo. "You must be tired, baby. Come home."

Kyungsoo can literally see it now-- they're going to pamper him this weekend and there will be no room for argument or resistance. And while he believes he doesn't really deserve all that attention after he's been coming home too tired to even take care of them for months, Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo misses them so much.

It makes his chest ache just thinking about how much they've missed him, too.

Kyungsoo doesn't realize he's zoned out until Sehun is harrowing him into the passenger seat and taking the wheel for himself. Sehun knows how to drive Kyungsoo's car, of course.

Sehun's apparently ended the call with Chanyeol, but not before he's said that late dinner is waiting for them both and hot chocolate for after, too.

"Chanyeol is waiting for you, hyung." _He's waiting for you, too._ "Let's go home."

Chanyeol and Sehun...

Home sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna scream abt chansoohun? [@ me!](https://twitter.com/x_yehet_pcy)


End file.
